Interiors of vehicles—in particular cars—are becoming increasingly comfortable. Some flaps and covers, as well as fold-down armrests, are equipped with rotation dampers in the respective hinges in order to guarantee a uniform movement of the flaps, covers or armrests. In particular in top-end vehicles, this uniform movement is expected to be maintained, even under extreme temperature fluctuations. Typically, however, present-day rotation dampers are temperature-dependent, i.e. the rotation damping increases when the temperature decreases. This negative aspect is manifested, inter alia, in vehicle tests in a climatic chamber. It can there be so cold that the damping of the rotation damper becomes so strong that a slow folding down—for example of a centre armrest—can no longer be ensured and the centre armrest accordingly remains in an oblique setting.
An object of the present disclosure is therefore to define a rotation damping—for instance for a bearing of a centre armrest, in which the rotation damping is temperature-independent.